The Midnight Lullaby
by Aura14
Summary: Yuki was walking through the park, enjoying a nice night until he hears a voice that draws him. YukixShuichi. AU.
1. The Wind's Song

The Midnight Lullaby

**Here comes another Gravitation fic heading your way. I like the theme for this one. *Evil Smirk* Anyways Hope you enjoy. Warning there will be some OOCNESS. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!! Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or the song….just the plot.  
__________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter one: The Wind's Song

Yuki Eiri was walking through the park. It was midnight and he was walking to clear the writer's bock in his head. That and go through possible solutions for certain problems. He sighed as he continued to walk. Tonight as all nights have been recently, is boring and quiet, which after all he has gone through he should be grateful for. Something about these quiet nights though is making him feel a little uneasy. He notices a bench and sat down to take a little break. He looked down at the city not even a little surprised that it was busy this late at night. He closed his eyes and relaxed a little. He was enjoying a nice night breeze when he heard a voice that the wind carried.

_The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd  
makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together._

_The blazing of the street where I walk about lost. (glaring one way)  
illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes._

_The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands.  
When I woke up from the countless wish, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion  
the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along._

Yuki stood up and followed the voice to its owner.

_The words that I have to give you are (it's talk to myself)  
falling into an everyday routine, even without shadows._

Yuki pushed through tree branches andstepped through bushes. He didn't know why this voice was luring him in like this. He finally got through the mini forest and saw the owner of the voice. It was a boy with strawberry hair and was oblivious of Yuki's presence.

_With a trembling finger, I gather up the dreams; without even breathing  
on them, they're crumbling.  
Even the certain things are too unreliable; if I believe in something, can  
I be with you again?  
It's whitely vanishing, the silhouette of that day._

Yuki stepped closer and accidently stepped on a twig making a loud **CRACK **noise. The boy automatically stopped and quickly turned around to face him. Yuki saw surprise in his, what looked like purple eyes. Yuki took one step forward and the boy ran off, very fast might I add. "W-Wait." But he was gone out of sight right after he said it. He decided not to go after him thinking that it will make the situation even worse. He sighed and left the park heading back to his apartment to get some sleep.

It wasn't until dusk that he woke up the next day. He decided to take a stroll through the city and was greeted by his brother-in-law Tohma Seguchi. Tohma was the head of N-G recording and was a Keyboard player of the famous band called Nittle Grasper, who have long since disbanded. "Oh this is rare, seeing you in the city on this type of night." Tohma said grinning. Yuki shrugged.

"Guess I wanted a change of pace, anyways…" Yuki looked behind Tohma and saw a club. "What are you doing here of all places." He noticed where Yuki was looking at.

"This place is showing a very popular band today and I was about to check it out, would you like to come with me." Yuki shrugged. He had nothing else to do. Yuki followed his brother into the club. Music was blaring as they walked in and the club was packed. They were lucky enough to get a seat near the stage. Yuki ordered a beer while Tohma got water.

"So what about this band that makes it so poplar?" Yuki asked taking a sip from the glass. Tohma looked thoughtful.

"Well from what I hear the vocalist is a great singer and the music is very well done. The added bonus is the good looks that they apparently have."

"I see." The crowd clapped as the band walked off the stage. A second later a man walked on and Yuki decided that it was the announcer.

"Now for the band you were all waiting for… BAD LUCK!" the crowd went wild as the band walked on stage.

"Ah here they are." Tohma told him. Yuki looked up at the stage and his eyes widen in surprise. On the stage was the boy he encountered in the park the night before. The boy grabbed the mike and grinned.

"Good evening how are you all doing?" he greeted. The crowd cheered. "Alright then it's time for Spicy Marmalade!" the crowd went wild again as the music begun.

_Spicy Marmalade These days, people really seem  
to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness._

_What's making you tremble? Hedonists are the ones who smile.  
Lying along these frozen rails is a future that's been planned without telling us._

_Eccentricity is an obstacle; passion is absorbing.  
Quite a nightmare, isn't it? Boredom's fighting back._

Noticing Yuki's reaction when the vocalist entered the stage Tohma looked a little worried. "What is it Eiri?" snapping out of it he looked at him.

"Nothing…" he replied.

"If you say so." Tohma looked back not really believing him. Yuki looked back at the stage as well, but his concentration was on the singer.

'Who are you?' he wondered.

_Spicy Marmalade In your own way,  
throw off the chains if they're rusted.  
Vanish into the night Even tonight, so intently gazed upon,  
becomes a phantom with the touch of a fingertip._

_Spicy Marmalade Now that it's exploded into being,  
seize hold of this evening's chance.  
Vanish into the night Conspicuous marmalade  
If you've decided you're ready, well, then…_

_Spicy Marmalade In your own way,  
throw off the chains if they've rusted.  
Vanish into the night These days, people really seem  
to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness._

The song added and the cheers of the crowd was deafening. Yuki winced. The boy smiled and looked around the crowd. He stopped when he noticed Yuki, a look of surprise appeared on his face for a split second, but changed so the crowd doesn't notice. Noticing this as well Tohma knew something happened between the Vocalist and his brother. Yuki stood up and practically fought his way out of the club. "Yuki wait!" Tohma called, but Yuki couldn't hear him and kept on going. Yuki reached the outside and sighed. He decided to go home and worked on a novel he has been working on for the past few days.  
**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Well here is the end of chapter one of The Midnight Lullaby. There is going to be a big twist in this story… anyways hoped you like the chapter. Until next time! ^-^**


	2. The Meeting Again

The Midnight Lullaby

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they were very motivational. Anyways here is chapter two of this fic. Hope you enjoy. ^-^ ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter two: The Meeting…..Again

Yuki leaned back on his chair. In front of him was his laptop with the work of his latest novel on it. He didn't know how he got the inspiration to get it, then he thought of that pink haired vocalist and decided that it was him. He printed off the manuscript, looked it over and put it into a yellow envelope. He placed it onto his desk and decided to wait until his editor arrives to give it to her. He walked out of his study and into his kitchen to make a cup of coffee. When he got his cup he was about to walk to his living and sit down when there was a knock on his door. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Tohma on the other side. "Do you realize what time it is?" Yuki asked him slightly annoyed.

"I can tell that you have been for a while." Tohma said grinning to him.

"How?" he asked and Tohma pointed to his cup in his hand.

"Well are you going to be a good brother and let me in?" Yuki sighed and moved so that Tohma can get into the apartment. Tohma went to the couch and sat down.

"So what is it you want?"

"I just came by for a visit." Tohma said to him. Yuki knew he was up to something.

"Really what do you want?" Tohma pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Yuki. "What it is?" he asked as he opened the sheets of paper. He paused when he saw what it was about. It had a picture of the pink haired vocalist on the top of the pages and various information about him. Yuki sat down onto the couch.

"His name is Shuichi Shindou, lead vocalist of Bad Luck. He debut was a few months ago yet they are very popular already." Yuki looked from the sheets to his brother.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Shuichi would like to see you." Yuki had a look of surprise on his face, but quickly changed it.

"He does?" Tohma nodded.

"Yeah, tonight to be exact."

"Tonight!?"

"Yeah at the park." Yuki put the sheets onto the coffee table and folded his arms.

"And you would know this why?"

"Well I am the president of the company he has a contract with." Tohma stood up. "Well I should get going so you can get some sleep tonight." He walked to the door and opened it. "Oh and one more thing, be careful tonight." He said before he left, shutting the door behind him. He picked up the sheets he noticed Shuichi's age. 'Nineteen huh, I wonder what he's got to say. He put the information back onto the table and went to his room to get some sleep, or at least try to.

He woke as the moonlight came through his bedroom window. He got up and took a shower. He walked out of his bathroom an hour later and looked at the time. The clock said that it was 10:30. 'I should get going.' He thought as he walked out of his room. He walked out of his apartment a few minutes later putting on a coat as he walked down the hall. He arrived at the park moments later and went to the bench that he sat at the last time he was here. Nothing has really changed, though nothing ever changes around here. Yuki sighed in content with the peace and quiet. Though he had to admit he did want a little excitement in his life other than fans coming after him. He heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and he stood up. He faced the bush and was surprised when Shuichi came out. Shuichi noticed Yuki and slowly walked up to him. "What is it that you need?" Yuki asked him. Shuichi blush was hidden in the darkness.

"I wanted to say sorry for earlier." He whispered.

"Sorry?"

"About running off when we first met, you sort of surprised me." Shuichi explained.

"I see…is that all?" Shuichi nodded. Then suddenly he looked like he remembered something and pulled it out of his pocket. He handed it to Yuki. Yuki looked at it and noticed that it was a concert ticket.

"I was wondering if you could come to this concert." Shuichi said. Yuki put the ticket into his pocket.

"I'll think about it." He told him. He saw Shuichi smile.

"Thanks," he said and ran off into the mini forest.

'Strange kid.' Yuki thought as he headed back to his car. When he got back to his apartment he found his editor waiting beside his door. "A little late isn't it." She grinned at him.

"No not really, running off the day before the dead line again?" Yuki shook his head.

"No actually I finished early." His editor's face looked like the world has ended. He unlocked the door and walked in. "Well what are you waiting for, do you want the manuscript or not?" he asked her when she didn't move. She nodded her head numbly and walked inside. A couple of minutes later she had the manuscript in her arms and she walked out of the apartment when she looked it over. He pulled everything out of his pocket and put it all on the coffee table. He grabbed a cigarette from his pack and lit it. He looked at the ticket and picked it up. He was debating rather or not to go. He could be nice and show up, but knowing his editor she would want his to start his next novel soon. He looked at the time and noticed that it was the day after tomorrow at 10:00pm. 'At least there is no rush to decided,' he thought when he put the ticket back onto the table. He stood up and went to make dinner. There was a knock on the door and hour later. Yuki, who was watching tv, stood up and answered it. On the other side was Tohma…..again. "What do you want this time?" he asked getting more annoyed with the unannounced visits. Tohma just smiled at him. Yuki sighed and let him in. He shut the door and walked over to his couch. He picked up the tv remote and shut it off. Tohma sat down onto the couch.

"So how did it go?" he asked. Yuki sat down on the couch as well putting the remote onto the coffee table.

"The meeting?" Tohma nodded. "Not bad I guess. He gave me this." Yuki grabbed the ticket from the table and handed it to Tohma.

"A ticket? I wasn't expecting that. These are sold out too." He told Yuki giving the ticket back to Yuki. "From the looks of it he seems to be interested in you."

"Probably another person who wants to get something from me." Yuki said.

"That's probably not it." Tohma asked smiling. Yuki looked surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"He didn't even know your name. When he described you I had to get a picture out and show it to him to make sure it was you he was talking about." Tohma explained with laughter in his voice.

"I see…" "Tohma stood up.

"Well that's all that I wanted. I should get going I have a meeting."

"This late at night?" he nodded.

"See you later." With that Tohma left.

'What a strange day today was,' Yuki thought. He stood up. 'Oh well might as well go for another walk to see if any more ideas for my next novel pops in.' he decided as he grabbed his jacket. He grabbed his cigarettes and lighter. He made sure he had his keys with him so he can lock his door and walked out into the busy night.  
**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Well Chapter two of this story is finished. I had difficulty with this one since I wasn't in my usual fangirl mood so I had to rely on the AMVs I listen to, to help me finish. I hope you like it. ^-^ **


	3. The Concert

The Midnight Lullaby

**Sorry that it took so long to upload this, we lost internet and I couldn't post it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^-^ Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime or the songs, just the plot.  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter three: The Concert

It was the night before the concert. After much thought Yuki decided to go to the concert, just to check what it was like. Though he wasn't much for being in large crowds, especially since there will be people there bound to recognize him. He chose a simple black outfit with a black jacket for tomorrow and set it aside, along with the ticket in the pocket of the pants so he doesn't lose it. He went into his study to start the novel that he thought of the previous night during his walk. A few chapters later he got up and made a cup of coffee. When he was heading back to his study there was a knock on his door. Sighing, he turned around and walked to it. He opened the door and found Tohma standing there…again. "You know I think you are breaking a personal record for visits Tohma." Yuki said walking away from him.

"You know it could be worse?" Tohma said walking in shutting the door behind him.

"How?" Yuki asked sitting on the couch.

"I could be stalking you." Yuki looked up at him as Tohma stepped closer.

'Sometimes I think you are,' sighing he took a sip of his coffee. Tohma sat at the other end and grinned at him. 'He's up to something again.' Yuki took another sip of his coffee and placed the cup onto the coffee table. "What is it you want Tohma?" Tohma reached into his coat's pocket, pulling something out, then handed it to Yuki. Yuki looked at it and discovered that it was a backstage pass for the Bad Luck concert. 'Yep, he is definitely up to something.'

"I thought you might want that."Tohma said leaning back.

"Why would I want it?" Yuki asked putting the pass onto the coffee table.

"To talk to Shuichi after the concert, after all I think that everyone wants to meet you, especially since Shuichi is interested in you." Tohma explained.

"Is that all you need?" Yuki asked getting impatient with the fact that Tohma won't leave him alone and the fact that with him here he can't work on his novel. Tohma nodded and Yuki stood up. "So you can leave now." he said walking back towards his study. He heard Tohma stood up and walk to the door.

"I'll see you later then,' he heard him say and the door shut.

"Finally." He said and went back into his study, but went back into the living room as soon as he realized he forgot his cup of coffee.

He went to bed a few minutes before dawn. He made sure that his door was locked; all the curtains were closed and went into his room. He shut the curtain of the window and collapsed onto his bed. He set his alarm clock and quickly drifted off to sleep.

'Damn alarm clock,' was Yuki's first thought as he slowly opened his eyes. The alarm clock was too loud for his liking. He shut the alarm off and sat up on the edge of the bed. The clock read 8:30, which meant that he had an hour and a half to get ready. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Forty minutes later he walked out with the black outfit he chose yesterday on and a towel on his head. As he dried his hair he looked at the clock, which now says 9:10. When his hair was dry he grabbed his pack of cigarettes and his keys and before he put them in his pocket made sure that the ticket was still there. When he was sure that it was, he put the other items in his pocket and walked into the living room. He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the backstage pass and his cell phone. He checked the power of his cell and put them both into his other pocket. He walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. He decided to drive to the concert instead if walk and unlock his Mercedes. He started it up and left the parking lot.

When he arrived he didn't know rather or not to be surprised by all the people that was there waiting to get in. He looked for a parking spot and locking up his Mercedes, went to the back door. He was greeted by the guard and when he showed him the pass, let him in. "Ah there you are Yuki." Came a voice that Yuki can say burns into your skull. He turned and was face to face with Tohma. "I'm glad that you came."

"I had nothing else to do." Yuki said in his defense. Tohma smiled.

"Of course, the concert is going to start soon let's go to the front." Yuki followed Tohma to the stage and went into the crowd.

"Let's go to the back. I hate crowded places." Yuki took the lead and went to the back, unnoticed by the other people waiting for the concert to start. He stopped and leaned against the wall. Tohma stopped and stood next to him. A few minutes later the crowd cheered as the music started and Bad Luck walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone," Shuichi said. "Are you ready to listen to some music?" The crowd cheered again and Shuichi began.

_Without noticing a thing, we casually bumped into one another;  
drawing closer to gentleness with each other, the hide-and-seek goes on--  
that's right,_

_No, wanna sell your soul With a tasteful touch of yellow  
No, forget smile again I just want to keep on dancing forever_

_As we walk across today, will my voice, entrusted to the western wind,  
reach as far as the tomorrow that we'll run through?  
That's right-- _

"It's a new song." Yuki heard Tohma say. Yuki was looking at Shuichi and saw that he loved to sing. The look of happiness on his face brightened the room up and Yuki can see that it wasn't only his voice that draws his fans to him.

_No, wanna sell your soul In this world of fairy-tales,  
No, forget smile again I just want to keep sleeping forever._

_Hey, chasing after it – chasing after it – that pale wind…  
Hey, I'm falling in passion, I'm falling in love, and I want to spread my wings_

_Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things, and adding everything together  
and dividing by two, and getting along great – I want to spen my life that way._

Yuki and Shuichi finally made eye contact. Seeing Yuki, Shuichi smiled. His voice grew louder. Yuki on the hand just did what he was doing a few seconds ago, just watching.

_When we splash through a puddle, our hands joined with a "let's go",  
the sky with a bit of a rainbow peeking through is a red thread binding us--  
that's right,_

_No, wanna sell your soul Even if we look the other way in the rain,  
No, forget smile again We just want to keep laughing._

_Hey, chasing after it -- chasing after it -- that pale wind…  
Hey, I'm falling in passion, I'm falling in love, and I want to spread my wings_

_Hey, taking both the good things and the bad things, and adding everything together  
and dividing by two, and getting along great -- I want to spend my life that way._

_I want to spend my life that way._

The song ended and the fans cheers didn't stop and didn't stop until the concert was over a couple of hours later. When the fans were on their way out Yuki and Tohma made their way back stage. They showed their passes and walked to the dressing room Bad Luck was in. They heard celebrating on the other side when they reached the door. "The concert went successful as always." said one.

"Which means you don't have to jump out a window Mr. Sakano," said someone else. Tohma knocked on the door. There were footsteps and a man in a business suit opened it.

"Ah, Mr. Seguchi." The man look surprised to see him.

"Good evening Sakano." Tohma greeted with his usual grin. Sakano opened the door to let them both in. they walked in and he shut the door behind them. Yuki surveyed the room including Sakano there were three other people in the room. A red haired guy was sitting in a chair messing with his guitar not to far away from him. On the other side of the room was a green haired kid that looked oddly familiar and across from him was Shuichi. The three of them looked at them. "Good work as always." Tohma told them. Everyone nodded their thanks.

"Who is he?" the red haired one asked.

"Oh yeah time for introductions I guess." Tohma started. "Yuki this is Hiroshi." Tohma indicated to the red head.

"Just call me Hiro."

"That is my cousin Suguru." He indicated to the green head.

'Explains why he looked familiar," Yuki thought. Tohma turned to Shuichi.

"And you two already know each other." Shuichi and Yuki nodded.

"Wait this is the person you were talking about Shuichi?" Hiro asked and he nodded again. Hiro turned to Yuki. "I would say that we heard a lot about you, but I don't think Shuichi actually knows you that well."

"We only met twice." Yuki told him. He looked at his watch. It was almost midnight. Yuki turned to Tohma. "I think I should get going." Tohma nodded. Yuki turned the door and was about to go when he heard Shuichi's voice.

"Thanks for coming Yuki." Yuki nodded and left the room. He heard Tohma tell Shuichi about his dislike of crowds, but came anyway. He left the building and head home.  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Yay! Almost everyone has been introduced. I hope the next chapter will reveal more of who Yuki really is in this story. Just like all my other stories I'm making this up as I go. Well I hoped you enjoyed. Until next time.**


	4. Of All Things To Happen

The Midnight Lullaby

**Chapter four, ah does it feel good to come this far with both stories. If you are wonder what the huge twist is all I got to say is that it is supernatural. ^-^ Thanks for reading and supporting! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter four: Of All Things To Happen

It's been two days since the concert, Tohma has been insisting Yuki to go and meet Shuichi and get to know each other, which meant that there was something about Shuichi Tohma wants to find out, which also means that it can't be good to either of them. Yuki sighed as he poured some coffee into his cup. He went back to his study and after sitting took a sip of his coffee. He put his cup down and scanned what he has typed so far. He was about to resume typing when a, probably going to turn into a tradition, knock came to his door. Annoyed he stood up and walked to his door; knowing who was on the other side. He opened it. "Don't you think that these visits are much Tohma." And sure enough Tohma was on the other side, but someone was behind him.

"Hello Eiri." Tohma greeted.

"Going by first name bases now?" Yuki asked. Tohma nodded.

"I brought someone here to give you company." Tohma said and pulled whoever was behind him in front of him. To his surprise it was Shuichi. He was looking at the ground not looking at Yuki straight in the eye. Noticing this Tohma asked "Well aren't you going to say hello?" Shuichi looked up and Yuki met his purple eyes.

"Hello Yuki." He greeted. Yuki nodded a hello back.

"May we come in and sit down?" Tohma asked. Yuki moved out of the way so they could get into the apartment.

'He is defiantly up to something,' Yuki thought as he shut the door and followed them into the living room. Tohma and Shuichi sat down on the couch and Yuki sat towards the end.

"So what do you want?" Yuki asked. There was still a hint of annoyance in his voice, but some of it disappeared. Tohma grinned.

"Like I told you I brought Shuichi here to get you some company."

"Right…" Yuki said. A few minutes later Tohma stood up.

"Well I guess this is were I leave you." He turned to Shuichi. "You remember how to get a hold of me?" Shuichi nodded and Tohma left. Yuki and Shuichi sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"So, would you like something to drink?" Yuki asked breaking the silence. Shuichi looked at him and nodded. He stood up. "What would you like?" he asked walking to the kitchen.

"Water is fine." He heard Shuichi say. He got a cup, filled it with water, walked back to the living room, and gave it to Shuichi. He nodded his head in thanks and took a sip from it. Yuki went into his study to grab his cup of coffee and came back out, sitting onto the couch. He took a sip from that.

"So what do you do as an occupation?" Shuichi asked.

"I write novels." Came a simple response.

"I see." Another moment of silence.

"So what made you want to be a singer?" Yuki asked.

"Well most of it is because of Nittle Grasper's Ryuichi Sakuma. His skill level is amazing and I want to be able to reach it or even pass it." A smile came across Shuichi's face. He looked at Yuki. "Do you know who Nittle Grasper is… of course you do you know Tohma."

"It isn't because I know Tohma, it's because he is my brother-in-law." Yuki said with a sigh.

"Brother-in-law!?" Shuichi looked surprised.

"Yeah he's married to my older sister." He said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Wow."

"Yeah you are telling me." Yuki looked at the clock on the wall. It was 10:00 P.M. "Are you hungry? I can make you something."

"If you don't mind." He replied. Yuki got up and went into the kitchen. He put his cup of coffee on the counter and went to the fridge to see what he had. He didn't really see anything so he went to his cupboards and found a box of curry. He pulled it out and went back to the fridge and grabbed some chopped chicken. He got out the pans and other things and started to cook. Half and hour later Yuki came out with a couple of plates and handed one to Shuichi. He took a spoonful and tasted it.

"You are really good at cooking Yuki." Shuichi complimented taking another bite. They finished up their dinner and Yuki stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He opened up some curtains and on the other side of them were windows as big as the walls surrounding them. Shuichi stood up and walked next to Yuki to look out them. The busy night streets and the bright lights of the nearby buildings probably could have lit up the room they were in if the lights were off. "You don't seem the type to live in a city like this." Yuki looked at Shuichi.

"Do I seem like that?" Shuichi nodded. "Well I have lived in cities for most of my life." Yuki turned back to the window.

"Have you ever thought about moving out to the country?"

"Once in a while yes." They were met with silence again. It seemed to happen to them a lot they noticed.

"Am I asking too many questions?" Shuichi asked. Yuki shrugged.

"I don't know."Yuki looked at the clock and noticed that it was going on midnight. "I think you should go home. I'll drop you off since it's not safe at night." Yuki told him. He watched as Shuichi looked at the clock as well and nodded.

"Yuki, can I ask you something?" Shuichi asked facing him. He nodded. "Does it feel like Tohma is setting us up?"

"There are a lot of times that I don't understand Tohma's actions and this is one of them." Yuki replied.

"I see…" Yuki grabbed the keys of his Mercedes off the coffee table and walked to get his jacket when he heard the shattering of glass from behind him. He quickly turned around and saw 3 people in the room. One of them was holding onto the struggling Shuichi. They notice Yuki in the room.

"What do we do with him?" the one to the left of the one holding Shuichi asked the one to the right.

"Drink him dry I don't care." Came an answer. Yuki realized how they got to his apartment, which was on the fifth floor. They were vampires and that it is not going to be easy to get rid of them. The two that weren't holding Shuichi started to walk towards him.

"Y-Yuki…" Shuichi called his name with struggle. Yuki saw the bloodlust in their crimson eyes and saw their sharp fangs as they drew closer. The glass crunched as they walked slowly as if they were stalking him. The lights suddenly turned off and Yuki heard footsteps behind him. Yuki guess it was another vampire that came as backup. He was surrounded, with no where to go, and with no chance to save Shuichi, right now that is.  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Answers why I put it under supernatural. You would think that this is the huge plot twist I was talking about, it isn't. *Evil smirk* this is why I said that it was a little AU as well, I should just take out the "little" out of it and make it full blown AU. What do you think?**


	5. Why?

The Midnight Lullaby

**Yay, chapter five, Anyways, I hope you like how vampires appeared in the fic, I can't wait to reveal the big twist of the story. *Evil Grin*  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter five: Why?

'Just think of it, just earlier my day was as normal as it could be,' Yuki thought annoyed about his current situation. With the vampires closing in on him he had to think fast about what to do. There were two vampires in front of him and one behind him. If only he could get to the kitchen. He could get to the bar and slid across it to get into the kitchen, but the vampires need to be distracted. He looked at Shuichi again. Shuichi wiggled so that his mouth was uncovered.

"The sun is coming up." He said. At first the vampires didn't believe him, but the there was a sudden there was a flash of light. The vampires rushed to get out of it while Yuki did what he planned to get into the kitchen. He opened one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a knife. Not exactly what he wanted, but good enough. The light went away and the vampires noticed Yuki with the knife. The three that surrounded him lunged at him and he stabbed the first one in the heart, turning into dust. He dodged one and stabbed that one in the heart and that one too turned into dust.

"You shouldn't be able to dodge us that easily," said the vampire in front of him that turned out to be a she-vamp. Taking this as his chance he grabbed a hold of her and pulled her arms to her back. He moved the knife to her heart.

"Let Shuichi go." Yuki demanded. The three vampires laughed.

"What are you waiting for Layla sock him one," said the vampire to his left. The she-vamp wiggled for a second then stopped.

"I-I can't," she said with panic in her voice. They stopped laughing when they heard it. Yuki inched the blade closer.

"Well?" The four of them looked at each other. The leader let go of Shuichi and he ran next to Yuki.

"Let go of Layla." Yuki didn't let her go.

"Not until after you leave." They were about to protest until Layla shook her head.

"Just go, I'll catch up." After a few seconds he nodded and they jumped out of the apartment. "Okay they are gone, now let me go."

"Make sure they don't come back or else something unpleasant will happen to ALL of you." With that he let her go and she went off to catch up to the others.

"Thank you for saving me." Shuichi said looking at Yuki, but was taken aback by his expression. Yuki was glaring down at him.

"I think I know why Tohma was so interested in you now." Yuki said. Shuichi knew that Yuki was upset. After all he would be too if his apartment was trashed and having expensive windows destroyed. "Is this the first time they came after you?" Shuichi slowly shook his head.

"No… this isn't the first time." Shuichi was starting to feel more uneasy by the second. Yuki looked away from him and looked at his destroyed apartment. "I know that this is a bad time and all, but would you like to stay at my apartment?" Yuki turned back to him. "I-I mean since this is mostly my fault and all, and you shouldn't stay here with it being like this."

Yuki glared at him for a minute before agreeing unwillingly. Yuki shut what was left of the curtains and walked to his room. He felt underneath his bed and pulled out a suitcase. He placed it on his bed and walked over to his closet.

Meanwhile Shuichi sat onto the couch and waited for him. He heard doors open and a few minutes later a clicking noise. Yuki came out in a different outfit and a suitcase. Shuichi stood back up. "Let's go, we're taking the Mercedes," Yuki said walking to the door. He grabbed his keys and walked to the door. He let Shuichi go out first and locked up what was left of his apartment. They walked down to the car and Yuki opened the door. He looked at Shuichi who was gapping at it. "Well are you getting in or not?" Shuichi shook his head.

"Sorry, never seen a Mercedes this close before." He opened the door as well and they both got in. Yuki started the car up.

"Now, tell me where to go." He demanded. About a half an hour later they came to a different, less expensive, apartment building. Yuki parked his car in the underground parking lot and they headed up the building.

"My room is on the fourth floor." Shuichi told him as they rode the elevator up. "I guess I'll have to make you a spare key, so you can get in while I'm gone."

"Listen; don't let this go to your head. Anyways you still have some explaining to do." Yuki growled.

"I-I know." They walked down the hall when they got off the elevator and came to the second to last door to the right. "Well here it is." Shuichi pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. He opened it and they both walked in. "It's not much, but its home." Yuki looked around. It wasn't too bad. It wasn't as bug as his apartment, but it was alright. He expected a small apartment. Shuichi walked up to a door and opened it. "This will be your room. Hiro usually sleeps there when he come over, but well with your current situation and all." Yuki walked up to the doorway and looked in. Like the rest of the apartment it was decent. He walked in and placed his suitcase onto the bed. Shuichi left him alone to look around more. The last that Yuki saw him was when he walked into the kitchen. He surveyed the room. There wasn't much in it. A Dresser to his left, the bed to his right, alone with a window. He was going to open his suitcase up when there was a little explosion from where Shuichi went. Yuki walked out and was greeted by a cloud of black smoke.

"What did you do, you idiot!" he said trying to blow the smoke away from him. He walked across the room and opened a window. The smoked cleared a few minutes later and a coughing Shuichi appeared. After a second he stopped coughing and looked at Shuichi with watery eyes. "What were you trying to do?" Yuki asked walking towards him.

"I was trying to cook a snack." Shuichi said looking at the char remains of whatever was on the counter. Yuki walked into the kitchen.

"Move it." He pushed him out of the kitchen and tossed the black char into the trash can. He went to the fridge next to see what was in it. Not seeing anything that interested him he went through the cupboards and found a few boxes of curry. He placed the boxes onto the counter and looked for the right pan to use. When he found one and placed that onto the oven. He got the rest of the ingredients and started cooking. Twenty to thirty minutes later Yuki was putting a bowl onto the table on the other side of the kitchen. Shuichi walked in seeing Yuki doing what he was doing.

"Sorry about the table being in the Kitchen, I didn't know where else to put it." Yuki looked at him.

"Why are you apologizing to me, after all it's your place. You can do whatever you want with it. Now hurry up and eat it's getting close to dawn and I want to get to bed." Shuichi sat down and picked up a spoon.

"Why don't you go to bed now?" he asked taking a bit of curry.

"It's to bright with the lights and you're loud." Yuki simply said sitting in the chair across of the strawberry head.

"I'll just eat fast then, anyways I need to work tomorrow." Shuichi started to eat with bigger spoon fills. He finished a few minutes later, no almost chocking like Yuki thought he would. He placed the bowl in the sink and put the leftovers into the fridge. "There now we can get to bed. Shuichi walked to a door next to Yuki temporary room and opened it. "See you tomorrow Yuki." He opened it, walked inside, and closed it. Yuki walked to his room shutting off the lights as he went to it.

'Of all people this could have happened to, why me?' Yuki thought as he shut the bedroom door behind him.

**Oh my, I can't believe this took forever to do. I'm sorry it took so long and that it isn't that good. I hope I will get more chapters up with this and the other fic. Well wish me luck, between midterms and getting things in order with the house ( Still have unpacking to do -_-) I'm going to need it, Until this SEE YA!! ^-^**


	6. The First Day

The Midnight Lullaby

**Well here is chapter 6 of ML. Hope you are enjoying so far. So now they are living together what do you think will happen? You can either guess or read ahead. Anyways….ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter six: The first day

Yuki was woken by loud banging outside his door. He looked at the clock on the end table near him. It was noon, far to early for his taste to wake up. He tried to ignore the racket, but gave up and stood up after about thirty minutes. He opened the door a crack and saw Shuichi ransacking every draw possible. "What are you looking for you idiot?" Yuki asked. Shuichi stopped looking and looked up to see Yuki glaring at him, annoyed.

"Ah sorry to wake you, I was looking for some lyrics I put down the other day," Shuichi paused and looked around. "But I can't find them anywhere."

"I see, can you be a little quieter though, I'm trying to sleep." Shuichi looked at the clock on the wall.

"Um shouldn't you get up though, it's already past noon." Yuki's glare of annoyance deepened.

"Who was the one that kept me up for most of the night?" When Shuichi didn't answer he shut the door and turned around. He heard the sounds of searching start back up on the other side and could tell he was at least trying to be quieter. He walked back towards the bed, but notices something on the dresser. He walked over and picked it up. It was a couple of sheets of paper with writing and scribbled out words on it. He walked back to the door and opened it a crack, again. He held the paper out. "Is this what you were looking for?" Shuichi look at Yuki then walked up to him, grabbing the sheets of paper.

"Ah, yeah thanks." Yuki shuts that door and went to the bed. He laid down on it. The last thing he heard was a door opening and closing as he drifted back to sleep.

This time Yuki woke up without any loud annoying noises. He looked at the clock again. '10:00 huh.' He thought. He still didn't want to get up, but he was thirsty and needed to work on a new idea for a new novel. There was also the matter of his apartment. He still hasn't decided what to do. It would be easier to get a new one, but then he would have to move all his stuff to the new apartment. The sounds of a door opening and closing reached his ears.

"Ah, today was great wasn't it Shuichi. Finishing 2 songs and recording them, I think we are on a roll aren't we," came a loud and cheerful voice.

"Shh, not so loud Hiro." Shuichi said in a loud whisper.

"What wrong Shuichi? Are you hiding something here that shouldn't be here?"

"Ah, no but."

"Then what's the problem, let celebrate." Yuki got out of bed and opened the door slowly. On the other side he saw Shuichi with a nervous look on his face and Hiro who had a huge grin on his face. Obviously Shuichi hasn't told him he's here.

"If you are going to be loud, do it so other place." He said. They both looked at him.

"Oh sorry Yuki did we wake you?" Yuki shook his head.

"No but your loud voices are giving me a headache."

"I see…" Hiro looked at Shuichi to Yuki then back at Shuichi.

"Hey Shuichi why is Yuki here?" Shuichi started to look a little more nervous.

"Uh, well you see, his apartment sort of got destroyed and is temporary staying here." Hiro gave him a look.

"I see, well I guess we can party some other time then." Shuichi looked at him a little surprised.

"Are you sure, Hiro?" He nodded.

"Yeah and anyways the manager wants you to make another song or two for the new album." Shuichi sighed.

"I guess I should work on it, when does he want it?"

"A day from now." Shuichi suddenly looked panicked.

"And I'm learning this now?" Hiro shrugs.

"Better now than later."

"I-I should get started then," Shuichi walked away from them and towards the door and the end of the room. He opened it and shuts the door as he walks in. Hiro turns to Yuki.

"Well Mr. famous novelist, was apartment destroyed by your fangirls?" Yuki shrugged.

"Close enough." Hiro turned towards the front door.

"I see, good luck getting it fixed." He left the apartment. The silence took over the apartment and to Yuki it was strange that it was so quiet. He shrugged it off and went to the kitchen. He looked around the cupboards for cups and made a mental note to get a coffee maker at the store later. For now he had to settle for water and went to the sink. A door opened behind him.

"Are you hungry Yuki, I can try to make you something?" Yuki turned to face Shuichi.

"No, I'll make it; I don't want you to blow up the kitchen again." Shuichi nodded his head and went back onto the room. Yuki got his glass of water and sipped it. He placed the cup down and went through the cupboards again. An hour later Yuki pulled out a couple plates and put the food on them, next he placed the plates onto the table. He refilled his glass and placed it on the table as well. He walked up to Shuichi's door and knocked. When he didn't answer he opened the door. He found Shuichi at a computer with headphones on. He walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. Shuichi jumped and turned him head. Seeing that it was Yuki he relaxed and stopped what he was doing and took his headphones off.

"What is it?"

"Dinner is done." Yuki told him and he left the room. When he got to the table Shuichi came out of his room and sat down across from him.

"Beef and mushroom with rice, huh." Shuichi said putting some onto his plate. Yuki just nodded his head and begun to eat. A few silent moments later Shuichi looked up from his plate. "So have you figured out what to do yet?" Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Want to get rid of me that bad?" Shuichi froze.

"Ah no I was just wondering." Yuki sighed.

"No I haven't, but I'm not planning on staying here for long." Yuki finished his plate and took care of it. He went into his room for a few seconds and came back out. Shuichi watched as he walked to the balcony doors. He opened them and stepped onto the balcony. There was a little flicker of light as he used his lighter to light up a cigarette. Shuichi quickly finished his dinner and took care of everything. As Shuichi walked back to his room he looked at Yuki for a split second and entered his room.  
____________________________________________________________________________

**What's this I see? Oh my it's the end of chapter 6. This one is a little boring I have to say. It was mostly just bonding……if you call it that. Sorry it took so long. ^-^"**


	7. Creatures of the Night Part one

The Midnight Lullaby

**Guess what I see, it's chapter seven! ^-^ Hello there and thanks for the reviews. I was also glad to finally have updated as well Shebajay. ^-^ I can't believe it took so long -_-. Oh and the songs don't belong to me! Anyways……ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter seven: Creatures of the Night. Part one

Yuki opened his eyes and heard that it was quiet, just the way he likes to get up. He looks at the clock and saw that it was 9:00 p.m. He sits up from the bed. It has been almost four days since he can to temporary live with Shuichi. He noticed that Shuichi spent most of his time in his room working on his music, which was just fine with Yuki. He stood up and went to the dresser. He unpacked his clothes into it to make life a little bit easier. He decided to just get a new apartment, but still needs to find one that would suit his tastes. He got dressed and walked out of the room. He walks into the kitchen and started to make a cup of coffee. He went shopping the other day and bought a new coffee machine. He will probably throw away his old one when he moves his stuff to the new apartment. He walks into the living room and noticed a piece of paper on the coffee table. He picked it up and read it.

'Hey Yuki,

Under this note is a ticket to my latest concert. I am hoping that you will come, but you don't have to if you don't want to. The concert starts at 10:00 tonight so see you there…..maybe.'

Yuki looked back onto the coffee table and saw the little piece of paper that was the ticket. He picked that up next and looked at it. It was at a concert hall that wasn't that far away from the apartment. He looked at the clock that was on the wall. 9:25 p.m. He might as well go, after all he was crashing at his place even though he hates crowds. That and he wouldn't hear the end of it, if Tohma heard about this and saw that he didn't go. He went back into his room and decided to work a little bit before he went.

It was 9:45 p.m. when he left the apartment. He walked down the street and continued walking until he reached the address. As usual it was pack and with the special pass that was with the ticket he got in easily. He went to the front of the audience and waited for the concert to start. The crowd erupted into a cheer when Shuichi and the rest of the band came out.

"Thanks for coming everyone, let's start the party!" Shuichi called with a grin on his face. The music started and a few seconds later there was the blast of the guitar.

"Spicy Marmalade These days, people really seem  
to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness.

What's making you tremble? Hedonists are the one who smile.  
Lying along these frozen rails is a future that's been planned without telling us.

Eccentricity is an obstacle; passion is absorbing.  
Quite a nightmare, isn't it? Boredom's fighting back.

Spicy Marmalade Now that it's exploded into being,  
Seize hold of this evening's chance.  
Vanish into the night These days, people really seem  
to be astray, with faces hidden by sadness.

Beneath the stage of the pale moon, the sobbing villain scrams aloud.  
In the sweet contents of the bottle, the fatal reality us a misunderstanding.

Mischievously acting like you want it, join the fad yourself.  
Quite a problem, isn't it? Vainly not even noticing…

Spicy Marmalade In your own way,  
throw off the chains if they've rusted.  
Vanish into the night Even tonight, so intently gazed up,  
becomes a phantom with the touch of a fingertip.

Spicy Marmalade Now that it's exploded onto being,  
seize hold of this evening's chance.  
Vanish into the night Conspicuous marmalade  
If you've decided you're ready, well, then…

Spicy Marmalade In your own way,  
throw off the chains if they've rusted.  
Vanish into the night These days, people really seem  
to be lead astray, with faces hidden by sadness."

The crowd cheered when the song ended. Shuichi made eye contact with Yuki and smiled. He turned back to the crowd and started on the next song. As the music blared Yuki head a voice beside him. "I wasn't expecting to see you here Eiri." Yuki turned and saw that it was Tohma.

"I had no choice in the matter." Yuki replied. Tohma looked at him looking like he was confused.

"Why's that?"

"I would never hear the end of it, if I didn't come." He told him glaring at him a little.

"Now what would give you that thought?" Tohma asked looking innocent. The music started up again, interrupting what Yuki was going to say. They looked back up to the stage.

"Here is one of my newest singles; I hope that you will enjoy it." Shuichi said into the mike. "SMASHING BLUE!" The crowd let out a thunderous roar as they cheered.

" OH! OH! SMASHING BLUE OH! OH!

The dried aftermath of the passing shower has begun painfully to tell a tale:  
'In tears, so silently… the wandering nights have passed.'

Shivering with the rain that trails down my body, a fleeting thought passes;  
'In crimson allure… the wandering nights passed.'

Coloring the radiant miracle Smashing Blue  
Beginning to make me true The vanishing moon is silent  
We don't need even your voice Smashing Blue  
Our bodies….."

There was a loud sound of something smashing into pieces. The music stops and the crowd went silent. There was another shattering noise and something appeared on the side of the stage. It growled and howled. The people started to panic and ran to the exit. In no time the place was empty other than the bad, Tohma, and Yuki. The creature stepped out into the light revealing a giant dog.

"A werewolf." Tohma said frowning. It continued to growl as it walked slowly to Shuichi. He was taking steps back away from it. Hiro stepped in front of him blocking him from the wolf's point of view. Yuki stepped forward and jumped on stage. The wolf stopped and looked at him.

"And what is a mutt doing here?" he asked. It growled at him this time. It looked from him, to Shuichi, then back to him. It crouched down and pounced onto Yuki. He landed off the stage onto the ground with an 'oof'. He was fending the wolf off with his right arm. The wolf had it's fangs in his arm and the blood was dripping off onto him and the floor. He punched the wolf in the face, sending it flying into the wall to the right. Yuki stood up wincing from the throbbing pain in his arm. The wolf stood up as well and shook. It looked at Yuki and bared it's blood covered fangs. It jumped and Yuki dodged this time. It kept going and would have hit Tohma if his didn't smoothly move out of the way. It crashed into that wall, leaving a hole in it. Yuki saw it as an opportunity and rush up to the wolf. It looked up surprised before Yuki kicked it out of the building. He turned back to the others.

"Stay here," he commanded and jumped out of the building as well. Shuichi jumped off the stage and went to follow, only to be stopped by Tohma.

"You heard him, stay here Shuichi-kun," Tohma said with that sweetly voice. A chill went up Shuichi's spin.

"What about Yuki?" he asked.

"Oh don't worry about him; he can take care of himself."

"But, he is going against a werewolf." Tohma smiled down at him.

"Yuki is a lot stronger than he looks."  
________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for hanging there with me for so long. Again thanks for the reviews and support and sorry that it took so long to upload a new chapter. I'm on a week break right now so it gives me time to type more…I hope. **


	8. Creatures of the Night Part two

The Midnight Lullaby

**Chapter 8! It's time to celebrate that I made it this far. *Dances around the room like a total idiot.* Anyways….ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!  
______________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter eight: Creatures of the Night. Part two

The moonlight shone on Yuki as he glared at the wolf in front of him. His blonde hair glowed as well as his golden eyes. The wolf started to circle around him and Yuki watched for any signs of sudden movement. At last the wolf pounced. Yuki dodged and like inside the building it hit a wall.

"You really love kissing the walls don't you?" Yuki mocked. The wolf shook it's head, turned to him, and growled. Yuki ran down a side ally and the wolf followed. Yuki came to a stop when he saw a fence ahead. On the other side was a river and Yuki turned to see that the wolf was getting on his, fast. He stood his ground when the wolf stopped in front of him. They both stood there seeing who was going to make the first move. Finally the wolf attacked. It landed on Yuki and he struggled to make sure that it didn't bite him again. When he was able to he got a foot under the wolf and kicked up. The wolf was taken by surprised and went over the gate, into the water. There was a howl as the wolf was carried down the river, out of sight. Yuki stood up and sat down on some crates, trying to catch his breath. When he got his breathing almost under control, he headed back to the concert hall. When he arrived Tohma was sitting on the stage with Shuichi next to him. Hiro and the kid, whose name Yuki forgot, was cleaning up the equipment. He stopped next to the hole, hearing Tohma's and Shuichi's voices.

"What if he severally got injured or killed," Shuichi was in a panic attack mode.

"As I keep on telling you don't worry about him. He isn't going to be killed by a mangy mutt." Tohma said trying to calm the singer down…which wasn't working.

"But…" Shuichi cut himself off as Yuki walked in. "Yuki!" He jumped off the stage and ran up to him. "I-I thought…" Yuki looked down at him.

"As if that mangy mutt would take me down," He said. Shuichi smiled. He looked him up and down and noticed the bite wound on him arm.

"Yuki, your arm!" Shuichi gasped. Tohma notices as well and got off the stage. He walks up to them and took Yuki's hand and lifted it up. He winced as his arm goes up. Tohma looked his arm over and shook his head.

"Is Yuki going to turn…you know…into a werewolf?" Shuichi asked. Tohma laughed.

"Oh no, that's impossible." Yuki glared at him and he stopped laughing, but still had a huge grin on his face.

"What do you mean impossible?" he asked looking confused.

"Oh, you'll find out eventually," was all he said. Sakano came running up with a first aid kit he found and opened it towards Tohma. Tohma started grabbing stuff from it, cleaned and wrapped up Yuki's wounds. "There, feel better?" he asked. Yuki pulled his arm away from Tohma.

"Not until it's healed," he responded making sure he didn't miss anything. He looked at Shuichi who was giving him a look that told him he didn't like the answer received.

"Shuichi!" Hiro called from the stage. He turned and Hiro motioned him over. He walked over and Hiro leaned close to him.

"I want you to head back to the apartment and take Yuki with you,' he instructed him. Shuichi was about to protest, but Hiro stopped him. "I don't know if I can completely trust him, but we will have to since he seems to able to beat off a wolf by himself. I want you to keep an eye on him though just in case."

"I know that we don't many questions answered by them, but I think we can trust him. Shuichi said to him with a weak smile. They heard Tohma speak.

"Well Mr. Sakano, I would figure out what to do about the fans. It will be hard to get some of them back into the concerts after that attack." He told the nervous manager.

"I-I know, I'll think of something,' he stuttered. Tohma smiled.

"I bet you will." Shuichi and Hiro walked up to them. Yuki turned to them.

"I'm heading back to the apartment, I'm sick of being here." He turned to leave.

"I'm going home too," Shuichi said following Yuki.

"I'll stop by to see how you are doing later,' Hiro called as they walked out of the building. They were walking down the street. Shuichi was walking close to Yuki looking around for any sign for anything furry and ready to pounce on them.

"You don't have to worry, just walk normally." Yuki told him. Shuichi did as he said, but didn't let his guard down.

"Hey Yuki, are you a werewolf hunter?" he asked him. Yuki looked at him.

"You could say that, why?" he took a pack of cigarettes out his pocket and took on out. He placed the box in his pocket and lit the cigarette.

"Well, you were able to fend yourself from the wolf and I thought that it was, well….amazing."

"If you say so," Yuki said. They came to the apartment a few minutes later. Shuichi unlocked the door and they walked in. Shuichi shut the door behind them as Yuki walked to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make dinner," Yuki said.

"Um, can I help?" he asked. Yuki turned to him.

"Fine, but just get me the things I want. I'll deal with the cooking." Yuki said with a sigh. Shuichi smiled and nodded. "Get me a small and medium pan." Shuichi went to one of the cupboards and grabbed them. Yuki grabbed them from him. "Okay, now the utensils and ingredients." They went on working together to make dinner. Shuichi set the table as Yuki brought the food to the table. They sat down and started to eat. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Hey Yuki, do you think that…the werewolves would stop coming after me?" Shuichi asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I don't even know why they are after you." Yuki told him taking a sip from his beer.

"Neither do I, I wish I did." Shuichi said looking down.

"Why don't you ask Tohma, he seems to know?" Yuki asked. Shuichi pouted.

"I did, but he wouldn't tell me anything. He just shrugged it off."

'Typical Tohma,' Yuki thought taking another sip of his beer. There was a noise nearby and Yuki quietly put down his beer. Shuichi went silent as well, looking around for the source. There was a scratching noise next and Yuki looked at the balcony doors. Silence took over the room once again.

"Yuki?" Shuichi whispered.

"Shh," Yuki told him not taking his eyes off the doors. What seemed like forever was only a few seconds later when the glass of the doors shattered. Yuki jumped out his seat as the creatures entered the room.

"You guys never give up do you?" Yuki said. The creatures chuckled and stepped forward.

'They're the vampires from earlier!' Shuichi thought taking a step back. The three vampires were grinning, their fangs showing. One of the males stepped forward.

"Who knew it were you we were dealing with Yuki," he said to him. Shuichi froze when they heard him say Yuki's name.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"Don't worry, we aren't after you. We are after him." The girl said nodding at Shuichi.

"That's doesn't answer my question."

"We'll answer you, if you live that is." The three vampires zoned in on him. Yuki jumped in front of Shuichi and blocked all three of them.

"Hmm, as to be expected," said the male to his left. "But not good enough." He moved and swiped his leg to knock Yuki over. Yuki jumped up avoiding the legs, but got hit on the side of his face. He went flying into the wall and landed onto his knees. The vampires cornered Shuichi. Yuki stood up, feeling the blood dripping from his head onto the ground. He ran towards the vampires and punched one of the males, making his stagger back. The other two turned to him.

"You handle the kid Layla, we'll handle him." The girl nodded and grabbed Shuichi by the arm.

"Hey let go of me!" Shuichi shouted. She ignored him and headed to the shattered doors. Yuki went to stop her, only to get cut off.

"Not so fast," the vampires said. They ran up to him and punched him in the stomach.

"Yuki! Yuki!" Shuichi's voice drifted away as the girl jumped off the balcony.  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Oh I am so cruel aren't I. Thanks for the reviews guys and for sticking with me. Don't kill me for the cliffy and I should work on the other one XP. Who knows what I am going to do. Anyways, until next time. ^-^**


End file.
